chessfandomcom-20200213-history
Chesshere/Team Championships
Team Championships So, let's start with our first and hopefully not the last event – ChessHere Team Championships. First of all, I present the preliminary draft of the [http://chess.wikia.com/wiki/Chesshere/Team_championships_season_1_rules Tournament Rules] (click on the link). Application To apply, you need to send Amos the following information via private message: * Team name; * Squad name (can be the same as teams or different, in case you apply several squads); * Board 1 player handle and rating; * Board 2 player handle and rating; * Board 3 player handle and rating; * Board 4 player handle and rating; * Contact persons handle. Take a look what information other teams supplied when they applied. Rules in Short 1) ChessHere ''Teams each nominate one or several 4 player squads for the Tournament; 2) All the squads are divided into groups of six squads; 3) The groups are called Divisions and are organized according to the average ratings of the squads. The higher the rating, the higher the Division the squad plays in; 4) In every Division four tournaments are played with six players in each tournament – one tournament for the 1st boards of that Divisions squads; tournament for 2nd boards boards etc.; 5) After all the tournaments are finished, squads place in the Division is determined by the sum of points accumulated by all the members of the particular squad. If the points are equal, the result of squads 1st board is the first tie-break.; 6) The two best squads of that Division advance to a higher division, 3rd and 4th-place finishers remain in that Division; squads placed in the 5th and 6th places are eliminated to lower Division. Rules are under revision (including grammatical and style) and I will be glad to hear your suggestions and improvements. Feel free to edit the rules right here (that's what wiki's are for!)! Hopefully we will manage to come up with detailed rules soon. If you have questions visit the Forum discussion thread or contact Amos on ''ChessHere.com. You may want to take a look at an illustrative example that explains the idea. Championships Rules Preliminary Draft ---- Participiants 1) The Championships is open only to squads of 4 players who are all members of the same ChessHere Team (ChessHere Team is a Team that is registered at ChessHere.com. See the list of ChessHere Teams here); 2) Every ChessHere Team may nominate several squads for the Championships; 3) Each player is allowed to participate only in one squad at a time. Application 4) The squads are nominated by the ChessHere Team captain; 5) In the squad application ChessHere Team captain must provide this information: Name of the ChessHere ''Team, name of the squad, nicknames of the 4 members on the squad and their respectable board numbers (board 1, board 2, board 3, board 4), ratings of the players as of the moment of application, squads contact persons name (it may be the ''ChessHere Team captain even if he is not on the squad himself); The Divisions 6) All the squads are divided into groups of six squads; 7) The groups are called Divisions and are organized according to the average ratings of the squads. The higher the rating, the higher the Division the squad plays in; Playing 8) In every Division four tournaments are played with six players in each tournament – one tournament for the 1st boards of that Divisions squads; a tournament for 2nd boards boards etc.; 9) Each Tournament is started as a rated invitational tournament without rating limits; 10) The rate of play is 3 days/move; 11) The tournaments are started by players nominated by the Tournament Director with the name provided by the Tournament Director; The Results 12) After all the tournaments are finished, squads place in the Division is determined by the sum of points accumulated by all the members of the particular squad. If the points are equal, the result of squads 1st board is the first tie-break; 13) The two best squads of that Division advance to a higher division, 3rd and 4th-place finishers remain in that Division; squads placed in the 5th and 6th places are eliminated to lower Division. 14) The winners of the highest division are proclaimed the Team Champions of ChessHere.com! Proceed to illustrative tournament that explains the idea with an example tournamen. Test tournament table This is a test of how tournament tables might look like: [http://www.chesshere.com/tournament.php?id=7211 Earn the Medal I]